Spirits in the train
Summary [[Thomas]] searches the spirits in the train, Along with the others Plot [[Cheddar]], [[Florence]] and The three girls were waiting in the train station for the train, [[Clara]] said 'Isn't this terrific when we got our first train ride of edgewood?". [[Adeline]], Cheddar and Florence agrees, [[Victoria]] also agrees but she sneezes a few times. Adeline said to Victoria "Are you okay, Victoria?". Victoria said "I'm fine, it's maybe my lavender allergy or something..." Then she sneezes again. Cheddar thinks Victoria is sick, Victoria might be sick, but she is going to the train ride anyway. Florence isn't sure that Victoria should go to the train ride, she thinks that she might get worse. Victoria tells Florence that she'll be okay but coughing. Clara wants Adeline to do a role count that everyone is here, yet everyone was here expect for Thomas. Thomas arrives and he discovered that the spirits are at the train, Cheddar can tell that Thomas is so smart about the spirits. The train arrived and everyone got in, the train started going. Clara said that she was gonna to check the air outside, Adeline and Victoria are fine with that. As soon Clara got out to check the view, she realize it feels nice but then the door got slammed locked by one of the spirits, Clara scream and tries to open the door but it was stuck. Later Thomas, Florence and Cheddar was searching for spirits, Thomas knows where they are in this train as he heard a tiny whispers of his name. Cheddar said "Is it Franny? Because Victoria told me that She whispers to her in the halls since the original series". Thomas stand corrected of Cheddar of Franny's spirit of whispering, and Florence can tell as well, Cheddar thinks that Thomas and Florence should keep searching for other spirits, Thomas agree with that. During Victoria and Adeline playing cards, Adeline wanted to tell Victoria about something, Victoria thinks that she should tell her sickness or allergy too Adeline, Adeline will hear it later right on, She wanted to tell her about the spirits in train and thinking that Thomas was right. Victoria tell by the door slamming early while Clara was outside, which reminds her and Adeline something that Clara got locked out. So Adeline and Victoria tries to open the door but it was locked, Adeline tries to get the key to unlock the door, Victoria comes with her as well. Then the spirits took over by making the keys moving, Adeline and Victoria tries to get the keys until they bummed into each other. Clara got too the roof of the train, she got shocked because she was top of the rails on the train to the mountain. But then Clara saw the hatch on the roof of the train, then opened it and she headed back in the train. Adeline and Victoria heard Clara thud, Victoria said "Clara, are you okay?" But she coughed as well. Clara tells that she's fine but she wanted to know what's happening. Thomas, along with Cheddar and Florence can tell, They told the three girls about the spirits are in the train. Adeline, Clara and Victoria thinks that they when correct about that, Clara even knows that she got locked out early by the spirits. Later the engineer was controlling the train controls, but then one of the spirits started to take over the train controls, the engineer got shocked so the engineer warned the passengers about the train controls. Cheddar, Florence, Thomas and the girls should do something. So they all went to the control room and realize the controls were damaged and the train got out of control and went fast. Victoria sneezes and said "Is it me?! Or It's a little bit of my allergies?! Or my illness?! Or the weather?!". Thomas needed Clara for something, so they made something that can stop the spirits "The Spirit Catcher", Clara and Thomas wanted Victoria with something with lavenders, Victoria unsure with lavender, because she's allergic to them, Thomas says that it's the only way with a megaphone for echoing with her sneezing (counting as echoing screaming). Victoria gets irritated with this, but she does it anyway. Clara tickled Victoria's nose, getting her to sneeze while Thomas holds the megaphone, then Victoria sneezes extremely loud as the echo of the spirits. The spirits flew toward Clara and Thomas, Adeline tells them to holds on, until the spirits came closer, then Adeline said "NOW!!". Thomas turn on the The Spirit Catcher to catch the Spirits, Florence and Cheddar were shocked. The train control were controlled now, engineer can now control the train now. The spirits are locked inside the The Spirit Catcher now and no longer are cause any harm. The team did great and they all high fived, but then Victoria sneezed and blew out then said "I think it's allergies and illness". Trivia * This is the First episode in season 2 * This is the second episode when Victoria got sick (Probably) ** Her allergy with lavenders are included as well ** She has a illness and an allergy in this episode * This is also the first when the spirits appeared * This reveals the spirits are ghosts * The Spirit Catcher is known as T.S.C ** The ** Spirit ** Catcher * This is the first episode to not include the school * When Thomas uses the megaphone, it has voice changing options that changes Victoria's sneezing to a high pitch version * Victoria admits that she was sick this time ** In [[Sick-toria]], she told the others that Full episode